A Second To Live
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Part 3 of the Second series with Dean and Deana, Sam and Sadie. The Winchesters have married and have a family. They have settled down more or less until a new enemy comes into their lives and old enemy returns and so does an old friend. Dean has been able to fight the evil he knew in hell but with his family in danger will he keep his powers under control or give into them?
1. Chapter 1

This is the third part of the Second series, Dean and Deana, Sam and Sadie. It begins nearly seven years from the end of Second Time Around. Dean and Sam have settled into semi domestic bliss, well as domestic as you can get being married to witches and knowing your kids are far from normal, working normal jobs and hunting only when they have too.

A SECOND TO LIVE

"You're cheating again dad." Little Dean chided.

"I don't cheat son I'm just that good." Dean chuckled as he knocked the last ball into the pocket of the pool table.

"My dad says you're a hustler." Sammy added.

"Your dad is jealous cuz he could never beat me." Dean eyed Sam.

"I can beat you Dean I just don't bother because you'll get all butt hurt." Sam huffed.

"Whatever gets you through the day dude." Dean laughed. "Ok Sam let's play and if you can beat me I promise with the boys as our witness that I will not say one word in butt hurtness."

"That's not a word Uncle Dean." Sammy informed him.

Dean sighed. "Sam Jr. alright, anyway Sam whoever loses has to mow the lawn for the whole summer."

Sam eyed the table then his brother. "You're on."

It took Dean all of five minutes to make a shot that any hustler would kill to make and every ball heading home.

Dean smiled. "You never learn." He slapped Sam on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dran's birthday is in three weeks Dean." Deana said worriedly calling their son the nickname Sammy had given his cousin.

"I may not have the best memory but I do remember our son's birthday Deana."

"You know that's not what I mean." Deana huffed.

"Yeah I get that you're worried because he leaves for Hogwarts." Dean tried to make light.

"He is not Harry Potter Dean and this is serious." Deana snapped.

"Easy baby, I'm not the enemy." Dean sighed pulling her into a hug. "Worrying won't get us anywhere, we've raised him the best that we can and his powers come into full effect on his seventh birthday and we have to trust him."

"Dean part of his power is from your time in hell."

"I know." Dean breathed and how he wished that he could change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slid out from under the car that he was working on at the garage that he had bought and it had soon thrived thanks to his awesome mechanic skills.

He wiped his hands on a rag checking the time to make sure that he could be home in time for dinner. He loved to sit with his little family and talk and laugh.

Sam would be coming by for them to head home in another hour from his own job as a paralegal.

Dean looked up to see one of the locals heading towards him.

"Hey Roger how the truck running?" Dean smiled.

"Stop trying to garner compliments son makes you look needy." Roger laughed. "Honestly if my knees weren't going out on me I would bow down to your greatness."

Dean chuckled. "I'm here to help you back to your feet."

"Nice Dean very nice, how that lovely family of yours?"

"Lovely." Dean grinned.

"Apparently someone told you were funny and you believed them."

"Oh my feelings are mortally wounded." Dean staggered back with a hand to his stomach.

"Hey we need a diva like you for the drama club."

"No I think you need Sam for that."

"Alright Dean so how did it go?" Roger asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Clarification for the man who has had enough concussions Ali would be jealous."

"You know when I ran into in Porter's a couple of days ago."

Dean instantly felt his hunter's instinct kick into high gear, he might not be a full time hunter anymore but he kept himself sharp. Porter's was a gun store nearly a hundred miles away and he hadn't been there in months.

"Dean you alright, I didn't mean to pry." Roger was suddenly concerned.

"Sorry Roger it's been a long day." Dean worked his brain on how he could find out what had happened without sounding like he'd lost his mind.

"I just was a little worried about you because you looked at me as if you had no idea who I was at first and then you just zoned out then started talking about a mile a minute about Little Dean and his little league game, and you said you were nervous because you were having a physical done."

"Oh that." Dean sighed relieved that Roger was a talker and his heart racing that Roger had run into another Dean. Shape shifter or doppelganger either one dangerous especially to his family. "I haven't heard anything yet."

Sam walked in the door in the next moment and Dean was relieved that his brother was early now he wouldn't have to clarify anything.

"Hey Roger." Sam called out.

"Sam either I'm shrinking or you're still growing." Roger laughed.

"I'm a growing boy." Sam snickered.

"Sideways. " Dean laughed.

"No that would be you big, big brother." Sam grinned.

"Guess you're heading home guys well I won't keep you, if you need anything just let me know." Roger walked out waving.

"Alright Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked having noticed his brother's furrowed brow the instant he walked in.

Dean explained what Roger had seen.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow during your lunch break you grab a badge and get the video from Porter's, we'll figure it out from there." Dean sighed amazed at easily their lives jumped right back into the rhythm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean didn't keep things from Deana never would if could help it and he needed to tell her about this look alike just in case he came near his family.

He and Sam walked into the door of their house being met by the most amazing scents that was their dinner and then squeals of 'Daddy's home' for both men.

Dean lifted his daughter into his arms tossing her high and catching her holding her close. "Danielle if you don't stop growing I have no idea what I'm going to do with you, you're going to be taller than Uncle Sam."

"Maybe then I can help you beat him at basketball." Danielle giggled.

"I can't beat him just fine he cheats."

Sam laughed as he spun his own daughter around. "Sara you taking the miracle grow too?"

"I drink milk cuz mommy makes me."

The sound of rushing footfalls came from the stairs and both Dean and Sammy came tearing into the living room to meet their dad's.

"What did I tell you pain in the ass little sister's always get the attention first." Dran said.

"Excuse me but what just popped out of that mouth of yours young man."  
Deana stood with crossed arms behind her son.

"I meant pain in the butt." Dran said sheepishly.

`  
"I'm sure you did." Deana said shooting daggers at Dean.

"What I can't help who the boy hangs out with." Dean defended besides he's a Winchester.

"Oh and that makes it alright to talk like a sailor."

"Honey you don't lead our lives and say oh darn and gosh dang." Dean snickered.

Deana laughed.

They sat down to eat dinner and the table was awash with conversation all around and Dean finally decided to tell Deana and his kids what had happened.

"What does that mean Dean?" Deana asked in concern.

"We'll know more tomorrow." Dean said squeezing her hand next to him.

"Two daddies' like you would be fun." Danielle giggled.

"Danni this man looks exactly like me but he's not nice he's mean and not fun."

"Oh." She saddened at the news.

Dran sat picking at his food quietly.

"Dran something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Does he have yellow eyes?" Little Dean asked.

Dean's heart quickened and he shot a look at Sam. "Why would you ask that squeaker?"

"I used to dream about you a lot when I was smaller but you had yellow eyes." Dran said. "The dreams stopped for a long time but they started again not too long ago." Dran hitched a breath as he began to cry. "They weren't dreams were they daddy that man was in my room?" Dran jumped from his chair and ran into his dad's arm wrapping his little arms around Dean's neck shaking.

Dean pulled him in tight feeling a fury course through his body that he had not known for a long time, this thing this whatever had been in his house had been near his family. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you hear me, as long as I'm breathing nothing is going to happen to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They agreed that it was safer for the time being to all sleep in the living room together until they figured out what was happening. They turned it into a fun camping adventure with blanket tents for the kids and the parents on soft pallets nearby.

In the time that they set everything up Dean had his mask in place perfectly even when Deana and Sam kept looking at him but the second that he stepped out on the front porch with Sam it melted away and he flipped out punching the porch beam with a powerful punch without flinching and emitting an eerie growl.

"He was in our boys room Sam and we didn't even know, what does that say about us? He could have taken them or hurt them or….." Another solid punch to the beam followed.

"Breaking your hand isn't going to solve anything Dean." Sam tried his calming voice. "Why would he just go in the room?"

"Dran said he had yellow eyes Sam what if he's been making him drink blood like yellow eyes did to you?"

The thought made Sam's stomach flip. "Sammy never saw him."

"He's after my son he wants something from him and I have to protect him." Dean roared.

"We have to protect him Dean, he's my nephew and you know Deana's a powerful witch and Sadie doesn't sell Avon."

"The last time my wife let her powers fly we all nearly died."

"That was because she had barely discovered being a witch give her some credit dude and besides I want to see you try to convince her not to protect her only son." Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean frowned shaking his head. "You have a point."

"We'll blow that bridge up when we get to it." Sam sighed.

In seconds Dean had the mask back in place and they headed inside to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up looked around then snuggled in closer to Deana and then he was sitting bolt upright and Sam was doing the same not too far off.

Neither moved barely breathing listening and then the creaking of the porch boards came again.

They were both up and moving silently weapons in hand. They knew from living in the house so long that the porch boards didn't creak unless someone was walking across them.

Dean motioned for Sam to open the door on three then mouthed the count down and they both jumped onto the porch facing different directions guns aimed. There was nothing in sight but they could feel that they weren't alone, they didn't move from the door not wanting anything to get inside. They waited for another sound or any motion.

Dean was about to give up and go back inside to keep vigil when both he and Sam were suddenly being flung into the wall. Dazed Dean stood back up on shaky legs looking for his gun that he had dropped and then bending to check Sam who had not moved yet.

"Seems little brother is out of practice." A low voice said behind Dean.

Dean prepared himself for whatever was about to happen and stood straight and turned. He was looking in a mirror except for the different clothes.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean hissed.

"Getting straight to the point." His look alike smirked.

"You can't pretend to be me and not know the extent I will go to protect my family." Dean growled.

His look alike laughed a low throaty laugh. "Dean, Dean, Dean, I'm not pretending to be you I am you released by in you're never ending self-destructive need to be the hero and daddy of the year."

Dean stared in confusion. "Released?"

"In the realm."

Dean remembered bringing another version of himself to help him against Reina to get Deana back and he had always assumed his helper had just simply returned once done. Now he realized that the other Dean had been roaming free for nearly seven years.

"Don't worry Dean I haven't tarnished your reputation…..yet, I didn't need the attention drawn to me not until I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Dean asked dreading the answer.

"You know how powerful our son is going to be."

"He's not your son." Dean hissed.

"Oh but he is and once he has that power coursing through his blood he'll understand what he needs to do to be what he destined to be."

"He's just a baby still." Dean murmured his head pounding and his heart aching.

"A very powerful baby."

Dean twisted his neck to try to relieve the pressure that he felt. "What makes you think that I'm just going to step aside and allow this?"

His look alike sneered stepping closer to Dean. "Call me Dev since I can see you will have a hard time recognizing me as you, not that you'll be around long enough for it to matter."

"Well you sure do have the same bound for glory confidence as me." Dean snickered. "FYI it'll probably work about as well for you as it has for me, nothing comes without consequences."

Dev smiled slyly and his green eyes suddenly burned yellow and Dean couldn't help but gasp. He hadn't seen yellow eyes in so long and they brought on a crap load of bad memories.

"You act so shocked Dean, you fucking broke in hell became Alistair's pet and he knew that you were destined to be Michael's vessel so he made you powerful so that you would stay dark side but Castiel pulled you out before you could learn any of the things you needed to learn, I have all of that brother." Dev snapped his hand up bringing Dean to his knees with a grunt of pain.

"They'll never know that it's not you." Dev smirked as Dean struggled to get up.

Dean suddenly stilled lifting his head to look up at Dev. "If you know anything about me you know that I always have a trick or two up my sleeve and no one comes near my family with bad intent without going through me."

Dev laughed. "This is going through you little man."

Dean's face spread into a wicked smile. "Think again." Dean's eyes slid eerily into solid white and his evil laughter drifted through the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. HELL'S REACH

HELL'S REACH

Dev smugness vanished and he stumbled back from Dean. "That's impossible you can't be….."

Dean stood up easily lifting his hand to throw Dev off the porch. "I learned way more than anyone realizes and my family will not be threatened." Dean's voice was solid fury and hatred.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to see Sam sitting back against the wall his eyes wide in confusion of what he was witnessing and his eyes grew impossibly wider seeing his brother's white eyes and then he turned to see Dev with yellow eyes coming back at Dean. His heart was about to beat out of his chest how in the hell had Dean gone Lilith and him not know about it, he was supposed to have been the one to go dark side not Dean.

Dean turned back to face Dev as he slammed into him and they crashed into the wall wrestling and both fighting like crazy for the upper hand and they both went over the porch railing.

Sam jumped to his feet to see what was happening and both Deans were standing facing each other in a fighting stance nose's flaring breathing hard.

"Well there goes your plan, now Sam knows who you are." Dean laughed.

Dev snickered. "I think Sammy boy is a bit confused to who either of us is."

"You don't know my Sam then he knows me no matter what." Dean prayed he was right.

Sam stared at both of them his head still a bit woozy but he knew that white eyes was Dean, his Dean, he didn't know how besides that he was wearing the pajamas he had seen Dean in earlier but he just knew. Still what was he supposed to do when all he had ever learned was that yellow eyes were bad news and white eyes were major disaster headline news and now he knew exactly what Dean had gone through before.

"Sam?" Dean's voice broke through his inner monologue. "You alright?"

"I will be when I wake up from this fucking nightmare." Sam growled. ""Really Dean all the BS you handed me about not giving in to the dark side and what the hell do you call this?"

"Ah Sammy forever the drama queen." Dev chimed in.

"No one calls me Sammy but him." Sam pointed at Dean.

Dev laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "I am him Sammy, a weirder sense of split personality."

"Dean what the hell is he talking about?"

"The realm and my little double play to distract Reina."

Sam remembered and he didn't feel any better knowing that yellow eyes was his brother too and if Dean couldn't control that part of him as a regular powered demon how in the hell was he supposed to control Lilith and Alistair sized power.

"I've got this Sam." Dean said.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes locked on Dean's when they were like that and Dean always read him like an open book because suddenly he was looking into his brother's familiar intense green eyes.

Dev took that moment to attack only to be met with a force surrounding Dean. "How in the hell…?"

Deana stepped up to Sam murmuring her magic words keeping Dean safe for the moment.

"I can take him love." Dean said softly.

Deana looked at him calmly; she had known the extent that Dean had gone to save her and Sadie and she knew that Dean had let that part of his time from hell open up to bring them back together, the most romantic thing in the world but not if it cost her the man she loved and the father of her children.

"Dean if you don't control this now it's going to consume you." Deana answered.

"I won't let anything happen to you or my kids and Sam and his family either please understand I created this I have to be the one to end it." Dean's eyes shifted back to white as he brought up his hand and the shield was gone.

Deana stared and turned to Sam. "I'm supposed to be the high priestess and most powerful witch in existence but my husband the mechanic just over powered my magic."

Sam had to laugh but then he said seriously. "Deana you know your holding back because you love him."

Deana didn't answer she only looked from Dean to Dev and wondered how in the hell they were supposed to fix this.

Dean faced Dev readying for the attack but Dev only glared at him. "Do I look suicidal?" He hissed looking at Deana and then he chuckled. "Never mind don't answer that."

"Stop playing your fucking games Dev your looks can't get you everything." Dean snapped.

"I can take you." Dev insisted but he didn't look so certain.

Everything came to a stop when the heard the crashing footfalls through the woods and the loud growl that came with it and suddenly the huge wolf looking dog was between Dean and Dev.

"Reaper!" Everyone said at the same time.

Reaper faced Dean and jumped to set his huge paws against Dean's chest and Dean was standing somewhere else with the human version of Reaper.

"Reaper where the hell have you been why haven't you come back before now?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't needed anymore after what happened before."

"We missed you."

Reaper looked stunned for a second but quickly pushed it away. "Dean you have to prepare Maven has escaped hell and he's coming for your son and he will not let you live."

"How do you know this?'

"I sensed his power the second he broke free and he's very powerful Dean more powerful than you can imagine."

"He fit in well in hell I take it?"

Reaper nodded. "Look what you became after only forty years, he's been under over eight hundred."

Dean felt his stomach lurch.

"It's going to take all you to take him."

"No way am I letting my seven year son battle a demon warlock!"

"If you want for him to live you won't have a choice."

Dean felt his heart sink at the same time undeniable fury filled him and he felt the tug of darkness pulling him in, he would protect his family at all costs even at the cost of going back to hell forever and becoming what he had hunted his entire life.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. CROSSING BRIDGES DRAWING LINES

CROSSING BRIDGES DRAWING LINES

"How did Maven escape hell?" Sam asked after Dean explained what Reaper had finally returned for.

"He was a good pupil too." Dean huffed. "Only he got some major tutoring."

"What are we going to do?" Deana asked pacing the porch.

"He's not coming until after Dran turns seven."

"So we have some time to get ready but how do we get ready?" Sam asked glaring at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Sam stop giving the bitch face alright."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really Dean I'm supposed to be alright with you and this fucking Lilith like power you've neglected to mention?"

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I didn't want to remember hell let alone write a fucking tell all about it? I broke Sam and then I went Hannibal Lector on souls and I was well on my way to being what I went to hell to keep you from becoming then Castiel gripped me and yada yada. "

"You went to hell to save my life." Sam reminded his brother.

"Whatever Sam either way it was to save you."

Sam sighed, never able to stay mad at Dean long no matter what. "Ok so everyone has something to work with but me, Deana and Sadie have their magic and Dran will too and you have your thing Dean so how am I supposed to help."

"I'm not sure yet Sam but it's going to take a lot of power to get Maven down this time."

"I can help." Another voice piped in.

Everyone turned to look at Dev.

"Oh and we're just supposed to trust you because…?" Dean growled.

"You don't have to trust me but I can help and you know it."

"You were trying to kill me earlier." Dean reminded his double.

"I wasn't going to kill you just send you somewhere else." Dev said sheepishly digging his boot into the dirt.

"You're just like Maven, power hungry."

Dev's head snapped up. "I would never hurt my son ever! I just wanted for him to be the most powerful that he could be."

"And that's not hurting him?" Deana asked.

"If you had had all your powers at full potential when you were younger would we be here now?" Dev asked.

"No, but then neither would you because I probably would have never met Dean."

"You would have met one way or another." Dev insisted.

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked.

"It was meant to be, written in the stars blah, blah." Dev snickered.

"You're an ass." Dean huffed.

"Look who's talking pal." Dev laughed.

Sam just blinked too weird to see his brother arguing with himself too fucking literally.

"Am I in or what sunshine?" Dev asked.

"Can you do something about those eyes?"

Dev blinked and his eyes were liquid pools of jade and he smiled innocently.

Dean sighed. "I don't trust you for one second asshole."

Dev sighed this time. "I wouldn't trust me either but I promise all I want is for Dran and Danni to be safe."

"And when Maven is done in then what?" Dean continued.

"Time will tell little man." Dev grinned.

"He's not sleeping in my house." Deana growled.

Dev looked hurt. "I don't bite…hard."

Reaper barked and stood in front of Dev looking up at him.

"The mutt says that he'll watch me all night." Dev huffed.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Sam asked.

"I speak fluent Reaper." Dev grinned.

"Is that what you said Reaper?" Dean asked the huge wolf like dog.

The dog barked his yes response and planted himself closer to Dev.

Deana threw her hands in the air; Reaper had always been a fantastic judge of character so for him to take up for Dev was strange but even though her familiar had been gone so long she was going to trust him again and she really wasn't sure why.

They headed in the house where Sadie sat watching the still sleeping kids surrounded by Deana's protection spell.

Dean tossed Dev a blanket and a pillow motioning to the sofa where he could watch him carefully and Dev only smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez Reaper could you back off just a bit." Dev grumbled flipping on his side.

Reaper had taken it up himself to lay with Dev on the sofa.

Dean had drifted off and looked around the sun was beginning to come up and Deana was already in the kitchen so he sat up.

Sam was rising looking at Dev as if he had been hoping that he had been a bad dream.

Dran was sitting close to his dad staring at Dev. "Mom said that he's going to help us." He said with an unsure frown.

"I won't let him hurt you Dran but we need his help."

"I can feel him dad that Maven that tried to kill you and mom and take me and Sammy. He's close and he's powerful." Dran still stared at Dev. "Do you trust him?"

"No." Dean answered truthfully.

Dran nodded and scooted closer to Dean, he laid down taking his son into his arms and soon he felt Danni's little hands close so he lay on his back to hold them both. He dozed comfortably hearing the sounds going on around him and then he looked towards Dev who now sat staring at the little family almost sadly.

"Hey love breakfast is ready." Deana called.

Dean stretched keeping his eyes on Dev and motioning for the kids to head to the dining table. "You hungry?"

Dev nodded and stood up to follow Dean with Sam behind him. Sam purposely bumped him making Dev trip up.

"Look out stilts!" Dev growled.

"Kiss my ass short shit." Sam growled back.

"How about I kick it instead jolly green?" Dev snarled.

"In your dreams tad pole."

"Yeah well this pole is going to be up your….."

"That's enough!" Sadie yelled.

Dev glared and mimicking her.

"I can't wait for this to be over so that you'll go away, die, whatever it is scum like you does." Sam pushed.

Dev's face crumbled for just a second and he didn't respond as he lowered his eyes, he walked to Deana. "Do you mind if I sit on the porch?" He asked politely.

Deana completely taken aback only nodded her ok as she handing him his plate of food.

Dev took it and thanked her and made his way out to the porch without looking at anyone and Reaper at his heels.

Dean knew that look, hell he invented it, the 'you just hurt my feelings but I'll be damned if I admit it' look. He looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Deana responded knowing the look well too.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Sam huffed.

"Whether you like it or not Sam, he's me in one form or another." Dean sighed unable to believe that he was defending this version of himself.

"You're my brother Dean not him." Sam argued.

"I'm glad to see your loyalty brother but we need him right now alright?"

"Whatever." Sam mumbled plopping down at the table and taking a bite of his food. He sighed and stood up taking his plate with him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He headed to the porch with Dean close behind.

Dev was sitting on the steps staring at the lake feeding Reaper a slice of bacon.

Sam sighed again. God how many times had he seen that hurt, lonely look on Dean's face? "Look Dev you have to understand how I feel about my brother and how hard it is for me to accept you but I didn't mean to say that I wanted you dead ok I'm sorry."

"Don't say what you don't mean." Dev mumbled as he absently scratched behind Reaper's ears.

"You don't have to act like a child." Dean huffed.

"Dude I'm only six." Dev grinned up at him.

Dean had to laugh and even Sam gave a half smile.

"So what's the plan Obi wan?" Dev asked.

"We only have a few days so we have to come up with something good." Sam said as he finished his breakfast.

"Is Maven considered a demon?" Dev asked staring at the lake.

"Yeah I guess so." Dean answered.

"So do you know where to get the world's biggest rosary?" Dev grinned slyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had done it; somehow they had turned the entire lake into holy water testing it on a demon they had Bobby drag with him since he was coming down for Dran's birthday.

Bobby hadn't been too thrilled with the twin Deans either but Dev was cool and everyone had seemed to accept him, everyone but Dran.

Dean watched as Dev played dolls with Danni and Sara he felt slightly jealous because he played a lot with his kids but he had never quite gotten the hang of dolls and tea parties.

Dev on the other hand was acting like a six year old having a blast and Dean didn't miss the looks of caring he gave Danni. Maybe spending time with her would get him to forget ever wanting that power in the first place.

Dean was in the kitchen with Deana when Dev walked in slowly hands shoved in his pockets his head down something Dean remembered doing as a kid when he was in trouble.

"What did you do Dev?"

"Dran doesn't like me." Dev said sadly.

"Can you blame him?"

Dev shrugged. "I didn't think it would hurt so much." He said his voice cracking.

Dean sighed running his hand over his neck. "He may come around if you stay right."

"You mean if I don't stab you in the back?" Dev walked to look out the kitchen window. "I may not be trustworthy to you Dean but I know I would rather stand beside you and this family than be anywhere else. Maven will kill me just like killing you; we have that same face after all."

"You give a good pitch but that doesn't' mean your product is worth it." Dean said watching Dev's reaction.

Dev sighed. "You make it so easy to hate me." He walked out the back door with Reaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The women were finishing up dinner while Dean and Sam played poker with Bobby. Dran and Sammy were playing video games and the girls had gone upstairs to play.

Dev hadn't come back inside since he had walked out earlier. Dean had checked on him more than once finding him either standing close to the lake or sitting on the front porch steps. He looked a million miles away.

Sadie called out that dinner was ready and everyone headed to the dining table.

They waited for Danni and Sara but not a sound came from the stairs.

"They probably have their music going." Sadie said and headed up the stairs to get them. In minutes she came rushing back. "They're not in their rooms, nowhere upstairs."

Dean and Sam jumped up and barely had the chance to move when the girls screams came from outside, followed by Reaper growls.

Dean's heart raced as he ran for the door, they had let their guard down for Dev.

"Uncle Dev no!" He heard his daughter cry.

Dean's fury took over and nothing would keep Dev alive if he had hurt his daughter and niece.

The entire household froze on the porch at the sight that met them and Dean was half way down the steps.

"Get back Dean." Dev screamed and then all hell broke loose.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS?

WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS?

Deans only thought was getting to his daughter and niece who were plastered close to Dev's side.

Dev and Reaper were trying hard to keep the three huge wolves threatening them at bay and away from the girls.

"Stay back Dean." Dev repeated casting him a quick glance of worry. "Danni you and Sara run to the porch, hurry."

The girls obeyed and one of the wolves attempted to follow only to be knocked back by Reaper.

Dean swooped the girls up fast passing the crying youngsters to Sadie who rushed them inside.

"Looks like Maven sent a late house warming gift." Dev said keeping his ground. "Sorry Jacob but Bella isn't home right now, she's off traipsing with Edward but just between us I think Emmett's hotter or is that colder?"

"Dev get your ass back here before they rip you to shreds." Dean hissed.

"He's got some major control on them, I can't get through." Dev grumbled. "I can't budge them at all."

Dean heard Deana's voice starting a spell and Dev and Reaper were safe behind the invisible wall as two of the wolves launched at them just to crash to the ground whining.

Dev stuck his tongue out at them and then he turned to get to the porch.

"Dev you….." Dean started but suddenly Dev was bolting past him and flying through the air straight towards Sam.

Sam brought his hands up to protect himself thinking Dev was attacking him until he heard the menacing growl behind him, another wolf had launched at Sam and Dev took the full brunt of the wolf hitting the wall with resounding thud sliding to the floor in a heap.

The wolf went for Sam again but Deana brought her protection over him now keeping all the wolves at bay.

Dran's voice from the door made everyone turn as he recited a spell in Latin and suddenly the wolves looked confused and lost, turning and running into the surrounding woods.

Everyone stared at Dran.

"What I'm supposed to be the most powerful warlock ever and you're surprised I can do that?"

Dean's knees felt weak at the thought of his son's power.

"Dev?" He heard Sam say softly and he remembered that Dev had just saved his brother.

He rushed to kneel beside Dev. "Hey what the hell was that sunshine?"

Dev's response was a low groan as he tried to turn and cried out in pain.

Dean saw then that the wolf had managed to claw Dev's side, his t-shirt covered in blood. "Alright Mr. Norris I need to check to see how bad it is."

Dev made no response and Dean realized that he had passed out so he lifted the shirt to find three deep short gashes.

"He hit his head too." Sam murmured staring at Dev as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"I'll start on the healing paste." Deana offered heading inside.

"Get his arms Sam and I'll get his legs." Dean said and they manhandled Dev into the house and onto the sofa.

"Am I really that heavy?" Dean groaned.

"No son you're dainty and petite." Bobby groused.

Dean glared at him thinking about flipping him off but remembering the children.

Dean pulled Dev's shirt off and cleaned up the blood that he could with it.

Danni and Sara sat with Sadie still very upset.

"What were you doing outside?" Dean tried his best not to sound angry.

"We wanted to play with Uncle Dev because he looked so sad." Danni answered her breath hitching.

"Danni we told you that right now it's dangerous to be outside alone." Deana added giving Dean a glance.

"We weren't alone Uncle Dev took care of us." Danni insisted she had all the faith in the world in Dev.

"Just don't do it again Danni do you understand?" Dean growled.

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"The same goes for you Sara." Sam threw in.

"Yes sir." Sara answered.

"Is he going to die because of us?" Danni asked sadly, tears streaming down her face.

"He's not going to die baby." Deana soothed her daughter. "He's too stubborn to let a mere wolf take him out."

"Just like daddy."

"Just like daddy." Deana smiled at Dean.

It took about an hour for Dean to clean Dev up and Deana to put the paste on the wounds. It was nothing like the paste she had used on Dean when they first met but it healed wounds faster.

"He's going to have a rough night but he should be good by tomorrow."

They had to reheat dinner and they all ate quietly all of them in their own world knowing that it was only going to get rougher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had checked on Dev before going to bed and he had yet to stir since the attack but that was part of the paste too.

He had startled awake when he heard Dev's soft whimpers of pain as he tried to move apparently having regained consciousness.

Dean was about to get up and help him when he heard Sam's voice. "Dev hey stay still you're ok."

"Wolves?" Dev slurred. "Reaper?"

"Long gone." Sam answered. "The mutt's fine."

Reaper whined from where he lay by the sofa but didn't budge.

Dean feigned sleep but watched the exchange with interest.

"We saved you some dinner." Sam offered.

"Not hungry just thirsty."

Sam handed Dev a bottled water but then back tracked. "Here let me help you." He helped Dev sip on some water and then stayed seated on the edge of the sofa. "Why did you do that, get in the way like that?"

"You've grown on me miracle grow." Dev sighed. "I did it for Dean too since he has this annoying attachment too you."

"You really care what Dean wants?"

"Well duh." Dev snickered then hissed in pain.

"Easy, easy dude." Sam chided.

Dean watched as Sam pulled covers carefully over Dev who watched with curious eyes.

"So all it takes is making myself puppy chow for you to like me?" Dev joked.

Reaper lifted his head.

Sam broke out his dimples. "You've grown on me too short stop."

Dev smiled then looked down. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah me too and thank you, you know for making yourself puppy chow." Sam chuckled. "Just don't make it a habit."

"How many times have you said those words to Dean?" Dev asked curiously.

"God if I had a dollar….." Sam groaned.

"Thought so." Dev squirmed uncomfortably and winced.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

Reaper jumped to his paws growling fiercely.

"Sam something's wrong." Dev breathed and then he arched off the sofa screaming.

Sam jumped to his feet and watched in horror as the wounds that had already started to heal suddenly burst open blood spraying Sam.

"It's Maven." Dev yelled as his body seized.

Everyone else was up in a rush and Deana tried to put her protection around Dev but it wouldn't work.

Dev was bleeding profusely whimpering in agony.

"Fucking fight him Dev." Dean yelled reaching for him but another shield blocked him. "Get upstairs now!" He commanded Deana, Sadie, and the kids.

"Dean you….." Deana started.

"I said now!" He growled glaring at his wife.

She didn't like his tone one bit or how he was acting but she obeyed and boy was he going to hear it when this was over.

Dean knew that he was being a little rough but he had to, this wasn't going to be anything he wanted them to remember. He turned to Sam.

"Try it with me buster." Sam growled.

"Fine but don't be a bitch about it alter little brother."

Dean touched the shield around Dev and felt the hum of the power. Dev was losing consciousness and Dean yelled at him, slowly painfully Dev reached for him.

Dean started to recite words in Latin and the room filled with popping static sounds. Dev followed his lead barely clinging.

Sam hissed as Dean's eyes went white and Dev's followed into yellow and the shield exploded out knocking Dean and Sam to their asses and Dev fell back out cold.

Dean sat savoring the power rippling through him and he reached out absorbing what he could from the air before it was gone.

"Dean?" He heard Sam calling to him.

"Dean!"

Dean snapped around to look at his brother.

"Tone it down some Merlin, Dev's bleeding to death over there." Sam said already heading to Dev."

Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath wondering if it was really that bad that each time he did this it was harder to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean, Deana, and Sam worked on Dev until he was at least comfortable.

Reaper ran around in circles barking and whining.

"What the hell Reaper?" Dean roared already on edge.

"He wants Dran to heal me but it's ok I'm good." Dev said weakly.

"Dran can heal?" Deana asked Reaper.

Reaper barked one loud bark.

"He can but he won't." Danni's small voice came from the stairs where Sara stood behind her. "Can we try?"

"Baby your powers haven't even started yet." Deana soothed her little girl.

"Yeah so how do you think we got outside mom?"

"Don't sass your mom Danni." Dean said but still smiled.

"How is it possible?"

"We're Winchesters." Danni announced proudly.

"Why did I ask?" Deana groaned. "Alright have at it kiddo let's see what you got." She was sure her daughter was just being a kid.

Danni and Sara got close to Dev both of them holding hands and then they gently put their hands on Dev's wounds.

A few words in Latin and Dev gasped a small bright flash of light emitting from the girls hands.

"I can't even heal without the paste." Deana sighed.

"You can but you never learned how." Dev's voice sounded stronger.

"So how's is it my children are learning all the fancy things when no one is teaching them?" Deana asked exasperated.

Reaper barked.

"They know they are witches and you didn't. Deana you are way more powerful than you know." Dev said as he checked his almost entirely healed wounds.

"I guess that can't be a bad thing right now." She looked and Dean. "You and I need to talk."

"Baby don't be mad at me." Dean sighed.

"Mad isn't the word Dean the next time you even try to act caveman on me I will send you back to that time."

Dean tried to step up to her to soothe her and met the field between them. "You're going to be like that with me?" Dean asked annoyed. "I try to protect you and you have to fucking get all sensitive about it? I don't need this. not now!" Dean stormed out the door letting it slam behind him.

"What fucking else?" Deana grumbled and disappeared up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the rocker on the porch thinking of all the times he had sat there rocking his children to sleep and now they were all so powerful the only one not stepping up yet was Sammy but that didn't mean anything if he was anything like his dad he wasn't a show off.

He heard the creak of the door and turned to see Dev and Reaper coming out, Dev still a bit hunched.

"You should be resting." Dean muttered.

"I will when I make sure that you're not going to go off halfcocked." Dev panted as he sat in his usual spot on the steps.

Reaper sitting close by.

"I'm not leaving my family Dev you should know that."

"Yeah and since when does Dean Winchester ever follow any laws including his own?"

Dean couldn't help but smile. "I can't possibly be the pain in the ass you are."

"Actually you're worse." Dev grinned then got serious. "Deana loves you, you know that right?"

"Loving each other is kind of the reason we got married." Dean said in a duh tone. "Speaking of marriage you don't stop spending so much time on that step it's going to propose unless Reaper beats it to the punch."

Reaper growled and barked.

"Reaper says to bite him and that sounds like jealousy to me."

"Well you are quite the handsome devil."

"And you just changed the subject like a pro."

Dean sighed heavily. "I didn't know Deana was a witch when I fell in love with her and once I knew I couldn't stop loving her there was no way. I see it as the same thing Dev her finding out this about me after the fact."

"So you want her to just accept the fact that you suddenly have freaky powers just like you did for her?"

"Is it too much to ask?"

"Don't you worry about her powers?" Dev asked staring in Dean's eyes.

"Of course I do and where are you going with this Dr. Phil?" Dean asked frustrated.

"All I'm saying is that she's worried Dean because you're playing with fire."

"And I'm going to get burned.'

"Ordinary fire yes, hells fire do I really have to paint that picture for you?" Dev cocked his eyebrow.

Dean looked at him for a couple of minutes. "You should get a talk show you'd make millions."

Dev shook his head. "Fucking Winchester mule headed pride."

"Just call me Dean."'

They sat in silence until the sun came up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana didn't like it when she and Dean weren't talking especially since it hardly ever happened. He was stubborn that was for damn sure, the man wouldn't cave even when he was proved wrong. He would find his own way to work his way back into it he was really good at pretending nothing had happened and most time everyone went along with it, only this time he wasn't even doing that.

He was talking to everyone but he was pensive and pouty, a very hot look on her husband but not when the weight of the world was shifting so dangerously on his shoulders.

He caught her staring at him and her feelings were crushed when he gave her his signature 'stay the fuck away from me if you know what's good for you' look.

She hardly wanted to do this with everyone in the room but this was BS. "This is how you're going to be when our world could end tomorrow?"

His eyes blazed on her. "You shut that door darling or should I say you put up that wall and maybe it's better that you hate me because if our world ends tomorrow it's because I failed my family and this won't even matter."

"You're not the only one fighting this battle Dean it falls on all of us here what happens."

"Does it Deana cuz as I see it I should have made sure Maven was gone for good."

And there it was the proverbial chip on his shoulder only in Dean's case it was a fucking tree trunk. He was blaming himself for the situation they were in now.

"Dean…."

"Don't just don't." He said lowering his eyes to the floor.

"So what you were supposed to take a stroll into hell and check for a pulse?" Sam said his own anger taking front stage at his brother's never ending self-torture.

"Something Sam hell anything so we wouldn't be here now our children who have barely even started school having to fight monsters, this is what we promised would never happen."

"Well for one we had no idea we were going to fall in love with witches which sort of nixed the normal part in the apple pie life. Second our children are a hell of lot more prepared than we were when we got thrown into the monster mash."

"Is there a point to this Sammy?" Dean groused.

"The point is this shit is going down and it's going down hard and the anger and frustration you're feeling should be taken out on Maven not your wife or her taking it out on her husband."

Dean looked back at Deana. "I wasn't till she did her magic against me, for me, on me, but never against me."

"I'm sorry Dean." Deana finally caved.

"Me too." He said and walked out the door.

"He thinks I'd make a killing on a talk show, he should try reality TV." Dev mumbled.

Everyone turned to glare at him.

"Just sayin'." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana gave Dean a few minutes before following.

He was standing on the pier looking over the lake.

She walked up beside him. "You have family now."

"I know and I can't lose it baby I can't no matter what I have to do please understand that." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"So basically you're asking me to not freak if you go dark side?" She sighed.

"More or less."

"Dean Winchester if you don't know by now that I will love you no matter what I don't know what to tell you." Deana growled.

Dean wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me how awesome and handsome I am and we're half way there." He kissed her neck.

"You're unbelievable." She sighed.

"Good start, hey I love you too never ever doubt that." He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I don't know it might take several more kisses to convince me." Deana teased.

"I think I can handle that." Dean grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all knew that all bets were off at midnight when Dran turned seven so they had rested as much as they could and prepared everything that they might need for whatever was coming.

The men played pool, Dean and Dev against Sam and Bobby and it was fir sure that Dev was as talented as Dean when it came to the hustle.

"Man's gotta eat." Dev grinned.

"At this rate you were eating nothing but lobster and filet mignon." Sam huffed.

"Might as well eat like a king when you wear the crown."

When Dean and Dev played each other it was a sight to behold but in the end Dean won.

"Almost sonny but not quite." Dean smiled. "I'm the best now and always."

Dev frowned. "I don't know how you did it Dean but damn."

"And that's how it is with everything I do." Dean bragged. "Tell them baby." He said pulling Deana close.

The other men moaned and rolled their eyes.

It was minutes before midnight when Dran started walking towards the front door.

"Dran where are you going?" Dean asked.

Dran stopped and looked toward his mom and dad. "It' s my turn to protect my family." He said way too seriously for someone so young.

Dean started to move toward his son but realized that he couldn't move and looking around franticly he saw that everyone else was also rooted to the spot.

"Dran are you doing this?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry dad but if I go with Maven he said that he would leave everyone else alone."

"Dran he's lying you have to know that." Deana cried out, using every spell she could recall trying to break free.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, it's the only way." Dran said and walked out the door.

The wicked laughter from Maven drifted in from outside.

"No!" Dean screamed and everything went dark.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. FAMILY

FAMILY

Dran had thought this out hard; he hadn't told anyone that Maven had come to him in a dream and proposed the offer to leave his family be if he just went with him.

Dran figured that if he could keep his family safe for now that he could figure out how to get rid of Maven for good and come back to them.

Maven stood at the edge of the woods waiting for him as he tried hard not to look scared.

"Dean, Dean."

Dran stopped short looking behind him where his cousin Sammy stood calling to him.

"You have never called me my real name before." Dran said curiously. "How did you break free?"

"You can't do this please Dean, please, you're my cousin and my best friend, I need you Dean." Sammy begged.

Dran felt a tug so hard in his heart he was frozen and it had nothing to do with magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights had gone out leaving the room pitch black as all the adults still tried desperately to break free.

They all stilled when they heard the door open and close and then they heard Sammy's voice calling to Dran.

"Sammy!" Dean and Sam screamed together and Sadie was hysterical.

The lights came back on with words from Deana and she saw the terror in Dean's eyes and she knew hers had to show the same fear and suddenly she understood Dean's desperate need to protect everyone he loved. Their son and nephew were outside with a demon warlock and if she died right now to save them she wouldn't care.

She had fought so hard to keep Dean from sacrificing himself to this incessant need to put himself in danger to keep all safe, now it slapped her in the face and mocked her, why would it shock her that their son would be the same as his dad?

There was no other way to save her family and her heart ached she loved Dean so much and could hardly breathe without him.

She also knew that if anything happened to Dran and Sammy, Dean would never be the same and would blame himself for everything; Maven was destroying them the best way possible.

Either outcome she was in danger of losing Dean but if they didn't try something she was losing everyone.

Dean looked at her desperately and with tears in her eyes she nodded and her soul ached as his eyes shifted to white.

"Dean Winchester you better come back to me." She told him fiercely and kissed him; she reached for the cool medal around her neck and said a spell. Dean's head jerked back in surprise but then he kissed her harder until Deana crumpled to the floor.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam whispered.

"We're saving our family." Dean said his voice so dark it sent goose pimples all over Sam.

"Dean?" Dev said tentatively.

"You ready for this?" Dean snapped.

Dev nodded as his eyes shifted to yellow.

"Sadie you get the girls and take them anywhere but here with Deana."

"Sammy?" She sniffled.

Dean didn't answer her just looked at her and she nodded.

Dean kneeled by Deana caressed her face and then jumped up calling out in Latin they broke free and ran for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to do this Sammy I'm protecting my family." Dran said.

"Little Dean we need to go now." Maven said irritated.

Dran stared at Sammy confused and he couldn't leave his cousin like that.

Maven sensed the change and growing furious he lifted his hands to strike at Sammy.

Sammy smiled sweetly blocking the magic hit with his own magic. "No one ever pays attention to the quite one."

Dran turned to Maven. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Maven looked at Sammy his mind processing the power he could have with both boys when suddenly Reaper was knocking him back his hand touching the lake and it began to sizzle and burn and he jumped away.

Dean, Dev, and Sam came tearing out of the house and Maven knew he had to move fast knowing from the past that the Winchesters gave as good as they got and to him Dev was just another Winchester.

Dean and Dev had let their eyes go back to normal running to where Dran and Sammy were standing.

Maven hit a blast of power towards them sending them all sprawling then Dran raised a shield.

Dean on his feet turned to his son. "We have to destroy him once and for all."

Dran looked ashamed. "I'm sorry dad." The shield wavered just enough for Maven to strike and Dran and Sammy vanished from in front of Dean and Sam. They turned wild eyed to see that Maven now held them both by his side.

Reaper attacked again knocking Maven and the boys into the water full body and Maven screamed in pain not letting go of the boys as the water opened up just like the ground would in an earthquake behind them.

Dran and Sammy were chanting in Latin and Dean knew that Maven was weakened by the holy water and his son was trying to send Maven back to hell for good but if he didn't let go of the boys they were tagging along.

Dean saw the burst of light from Dran and knew that Maven was trying to drain his power if he succeeded then Dran would be useless to the warlock and in more danger.

Fury filled Dean and he blinked and suddenly was doing a baseball slide into Maven knocking him back into the vortex and he desperately pulled at the boys as he clung to the pier.

Reaper helped him get Sammy and Sam was there to get his son who reached out with a whispered word touching Dean on the forehead and Dean felt the jolt of power go through him and his eyes slid into white.

Maven gasped in surprise he had expected Dean to be ready but this was a surprise and Maven didn't plan on going down like before. He tried desperately to pull more power from Little Dean but Dean loomed over him pulling it back with surprising strength at the same time that he yanked his son free and thrust him onto the pier.

Maven furious blasted towards the boys as he felt his skin boiling from the holy water and knew that even though he was so powerful that cursed thing known as love always trumped him especially family love and it was burning him as much as the water.

Sam pushed Sammy out of the way from getting hit with one of the blasts and Dev took the brunt of the one meant for Dran.

Dean looked in Maven's eyes and Maven smiled sinisterly and Dean knew what he had to do. He let go of the pier hitting Maven straight back into the hole and falling with him when he suddenly jerked to a stop being held from each arm by Sam and Dev.

"I have to end this let me go!" Dean yelled.

"No Dean you don't have to do this on your own." Sam gripped harder.

"This time I do Sammy."

"I just found out I can be real Dean don't fucking do this to me." Dev growled.

"Daddy!" Dran screamed trying desperately to power up to save his dad.

Maven was doing his best to get back up.

"Don't let them forget me." Dean said closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The blast knocked Sam and Dev back and they watched helpless as Dean fell silently with Maven into the door back to hell.

Sam couldn't breathe hearing Dran screaming in desperation and Dev was diving into the water but the vortex closed and Dean was gone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

I was disappointed in myself for not upping the action but I just couldn't pull it off and for that I'm sorry.

Too much going on in my personal life to concentrate properly and iw just wanted to post this.


	6. DRAG ME TO HELL

DRAG ME TO HELL

Sam dove into the water even though he had seen what had happened he was praying hard that Dean had pulled himself free somehow.

They kept diving but after futile minutes of searching found nothing.

Sam pulled himself onto the pier on his back breathing hard then he noticed Dev trying to pull himself out but was struggling. Sam reached over to help him out and Dev laid face down heaving heavily.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Dev groaned.

"Saving his family." Sam answered his heart aching because the first time that Dean had gone to hell he had died, this time Dean was alive and he had no idea it that was good or bad. Maybe he was just kidding himself you couldn't be alive in hell, could you?

"It's all my fault." Dran said brokenly.

Sam sat up. "No Dran you thought you were doing the right thing, it's not your fault."

"I want my dad." Dran whimpered.

"We're going to get him hack one way or another." Sam insisted. "Tell him Dev."

Dev had grown completely quiet and still.

"Dev?" Sam murmured crawling closer to his brother's clone. Still getting no response Sam gently turned him over and gasped.

Dev had been more injured than he had let on when he had taken Maven's blast for Dran, a pool of blood spread from under Dev from a hole in his chest.

"Son of bitch" Sam hissed.

Reaper sat beside them whining.

"Dev come on I can't lose you too." Sam hissed.

Dran stepped up probably the closest he had ever been to Dev on his own accord and kneeled down beside him.

"Dad took some of my power and Sammy's, he had mom's too he'll be alright won't he Uncle Sam?"

"Your dad is tougher than anyone really knows." Sam answered.

Dran nodded then placed his hands on Dev and healed him as best he could with half power.

Dev blinked his eyes open tiredly and stared at Dran for a couple of seconds a tear slipping from his eye before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

Sam huffed tiredly his gut churning his mind trying to process what needed to be done and then he looked around him. "Where the hell is Bobby?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TVs too loud, turn the heat down, we need a new mattress, slipped sluggishly through Dean's head until the smell of sulphur penetrated his senses and he sat up straight.

Screams and other god awful noises assaulted his ears and he gulped wide eyed realizing that he really was back in hell only this time he was alive. At least he felt alive.

He looked around for Maven but all he saw was black smoke and red hot lava like liquid all around him.

He had to find Maven and kill him once and for all and then somehow hope that he had enough juice to get back home.

Dean's heart ached that his son had had to be witness to his falling into the pit and he hoped that he was receiving the comfort that he needed.

His skin crawled at hearing the torture around him and the demons joy of what they were doing.

Dean felt the strange alluring tug in his gut and flinched. He wasn't going there ever again if he could help it but if he did torture someone it was going to be Maven.

"How are you here?" Dean heard behind him and he instantly went into alert as he spun around.

The demons standing there all gasped and actually took a step back.

Dean stood tall glaring at them with his solid white eyes a murderous smirk on his lips.

"You're still alive and how did you get….." The demon tried completely unnerved by Dean's eyes.

:"It's a talent." Dean rasped.

The demon laughed evilly. "This is going to be fun."

"It sure is." Dean growled lifting his hand the demons didn't even have a chance to move before Dean was reciting in Latin and absorbing their power. His eyes fluttered closed and the extraordinary feeling thrumming through him.

No wonder people and things got addicted to having such power and craving more.

He snapped his eyes open forcing himself to remember why he was there and let the demons fall dead.

Dean began to walk and stopped with a grin. "Beam me up Scotty." He mumbled and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Bobby in the house surrounded by dead bodies. "None of you idjits realized that Maven didn't come alone." Motioning to the demons he had taken out.

"We had our minds occupied Bobby." Sam hissed.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked as he surveyed Dev being dropped on the sofa and Dran and Sammy crying.

Sam sighed heavily and told Bobby what Dean had done.

"That boy has done some stupid things but this…..dear God help him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dev moaned and opened his eyes. "Dean."

"He's gone Dev." Sam murmured.

"What are we going to do we can't leave him there." Dev sat up slowly.

"We still have to tell Deana."

"Oh crap." Dev groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana took the news as expected and locked herself away with her kids in her bedroom.

Sam paced the floor trying to think of anything or anyone that could help them.

Bobby had gotten busy doing research.

Dev and Reaper stared at the lake as if doing that long enough would bring Dean back to them.

It was hard to believe that Dev had once intended to oust Dean and now all he wanted was for Dean to come back.

For them it had only been two days but time was so fucking different in hell.

"Why must you always be the hero Dean damn it." Dev grumbled to himself.

Reaper whined and growled.

"What do you mean?" Dev asked with brow furrowed.

Reaper barked and stared at the lake.

"I'm the only one that can save him but that would mean sacrificing myself." Dev sighed heavily. "

Reaper barked again.

"No Reaps I don't have a problem with going after Dean I have a problem with not coming back."

Reaper whined.

"You'll go with me; you do realize that you're supposed to be a familiar not my guard dog." Dev huffed.

Reaper barked.

"They're your family I know."

"So are you Dev." Deana said behind him.

He spun in surprise to face her.

"Dean will rip us all new ones if you go after him." She continued.

"Does it matter if I can bring him back?"

Deana lowered her eyes as tears filled them.

Dev stepped to her and pulled her into a hug. "I hope he realizes how blessed he is to have you."

"Dev don't." Deana murmured.

"It's true and I'm not hitting on you I'm just stating a fact although I wouldn't mind if you accidentally made another you like Dean did."

Deana smiled as she stepped back.

"Can you bring my dad back?" Dran asked coming out onto the porch.

Dev looked at Dran and then at the lake. "I can't promise anything but to try."

Dran nodded and walked up to Dev handing him his amulet. "This is what you wanted bring my dad back and you can keep it."

Dev stared at the amulet and then at Deana. "I don't want this." He whispered putting it back in Dran's hand. "It started off being about power it did I won't lie about that but it's not about that now, I see now how important family is and how Dean loves you all and he even gave me a chance. Dean doesn't deserve hell he deserves his family that he sacrifices everything for."

Dran stared at Dev and Dev gasped when Dran suddenly hugged him fiercely. His eyes stung and a huge lump filled his throat. He understood in that instant why Dean fought so hard to protect what he had and why Dean loved his family so intensely. If a mere hug could feel like this then Dean knew exactly what he was doing.

Dev lifted Dran into a bear hug letting the tears slip. "I'll get your daddy back or take my last breath trying." He promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dev stood staring at the lake again waiting for Sam and Bobby to get the finishing touches of the spell that would take him to hell to find Dean.

He fingered the amulet around his neck, Deana having insisted that he take it with him because to survive he needed powers too.

Once power was all that mattered to him and now it was just to hear Dean bitch at him one more time.

"Uncle Dev will you be ok?" Danni asked.

"Of course I will be." Dev smiled lifting her into his arms.

"Is my daddy dead?"

"No sweetie he's being a stubborn idiot that's all." Dev assured her.

She looked at him warily. "I miss him."

"Yeah baby girl so do I." Dev sighed.

Danni put her little hand on the amulet and Dev stumbled at the surge that hit him "Take my power Uncle Dev I don't want to be a witch it's too much work."

Dev looked at Deana who had been watching the entire scene and she nodded her acceptance and then stepped up to Dev giving him what little she had left.

Dev stood stunned as everyone else followed passing what power they could to him.

They trusted him they had accepted him and there was no way that he was going to let them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean staggered back as the demon kicked him hard in the chest. How long had he been here already it was so hard to tell when you had to watch your back the whole time.

There weren't many souls in hell that considered Dean a friend so he had a lot of enemies to contend with, taking what power he could without forgetting what and who he was.

He didn't come to hell to get drunk on power; he needed to get rid of Maven who thus far had stayed one step ahead of him.

Right now he was trying to fight without absorbing more power, afraid that he would lose himself completely to it but he didn't need to die either.

He grabbed the demon taking its power in and letting it fall dead. He looked around and spotted another demon watching him warily.

"Where is Maven?" Dean asked flinching at the hard coldness of his own voice.

"Why should I tell you anything?" The demon asked.

Dean cracked his neck. "I'm sure you know who I am."

He got no response.

"So you know that I was well trained during my last stint in this place"

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

Dean smirked. "Intimidation shows a hint of mercy and mercy and I are like oil and water." He stepped closer the demon trying to make a run for it but Dean had it seized.

"I can count the screams I'm going to get from you in your eyes." Dean hissed.

Seconds later the demons screams reverberated all around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maven had tired shamelessly to get more demons to do his bidding but few even listened once the Winchester name came into play.

He was getting frustrated and knew it was him or Dean and Dean wasn't powerless and even though Maven knew he had the most power he still feared Dean because he was a killing machine when it came to his family with no regrets or worry about himself.

And Maven had tried to hurt his family so there was nothing he could do but kill Dean and he needed to do it soon before the others still above found a way to help him.

"I wasn't really in the mood for hide and seek Maven." Dean's voice cut into his thoughts.

"What are you in the mood for then Winchester hopefully it's dying because that's what's planned for you." Maven sneered.

Dean laughed. "Well I hope you have a plan b because that plan needs some serious rethinking."

Dean and Maven stood toe to toe the air sizzling with power and bright light flared around them and they attacked.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

Final chapter is next.


	7. WHEN HELL IS SAID AND DONE

WHEN HELL IS SAID AND DONE

Dev waited nervously on the pier, this was it there was no going back and he knew the chances of coming out of this alive were nil to zero.

He scoffed to himself, he wouldn't even be here if not for Dean and well Dean had a family that needed him and somehow that had become just as important to Dev.

He had already said his tearful goodbyes to Deana and the kids, his heart was heavy but they were Dean's family.

"You ready Dev?" Sam asked quietly behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dev answered turning to look at Sam with a reassuring smile.

"I always thought I'd go crazy if I had another brother like Dean." Sam grinned and then grew serious. "But I was wrong."

Dev tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Well then you don't know me at all."

"We want you both back Dev I hope you know that."

Dev nodded slowly. "How can I pass that up?" He was suddenly engulfed in Sam's arms and Dev responded.

Sam pulled away his eyes misty and then headed in the house. Bobby had insisted that no one be close when he opened the portal just in case.

Bobby stepped up. "You didn't tell them did you?"

Dev sighed. "I couldn't they have enough to deal with."

"You're just like Dean leaving the dirty work for me to do." Bobby groused.

"This is hard enough without telling them I'm not coming back." Dev whispered.

"You surprised me; I thought for sure you would bolt when I told you that the portal would only bring one of you back."

"But you said that I might be able to find another way home and that is what I'm holding onto. Besides there is no way that I could watch this family hurt when I could do something about it."

Bobby nodded. "It's time."

Dev took a deep breath and headed to the edge of the pier with Reaper. Bobby began to recite the spell and the wind picked up and leaves swirled around as a bright light burst from the water.

Dev glanced on more time at Bobby and at the house seeing everyone watching from the windows he smiled bravely and jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean flew into the rock wall full force from Maven's blast and slid to the ground. He stood back up fast shaking the haze from his head. He spun sideways avoiding another hit and throwing his own knocking Maven across the cavern.

Maven staggered to his feet laughing. "How long are you going to last Dean? Your power is temporary while mine goes on."

Dean knew he was right and the only way that he could stay powered up was if he gave into it and then he would be in hell forever but his family would be safe and also very disappointed in him.

What a fucking tug of war and he had precious time to make the ultimate decision.

He faced Maven and prepared to send the most powerful blast he could but stopped cold as a bright light flashed between them making them both squint and then Dev and Reaper were there.

"Dev Reaper what the hell?" Dean yelled.

"Is that a proper saying when you're in hell?" Dev asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"You need to get out of here." Dean pushed Dev back.

Reaper growled.

"No can do, I promised a whole family I would get you home and I'm not about to break that promise." Dev insisted.

"Maven has to die."

"Well I didn't exactly come for the tan bro." Dev snickered.

"You can't fight him alone." Dean insisted.

Reaper barked.

"He said he's not chopped liver and Dean your kids are waiting for you and they need you, you are just going to have to trust me." Dev pressed knowing he had precious little time to argue.

"Dev it's my job….."

"It's you job to raise your children not make them fatherless and Deana a widow, not to mention Sasquatch will hunt me down and puree me if I don't get you home."

"Dev….I ….Dev."

Dev smiled knowingly. "Yeah me too."

"Well things are looking up." Maven interrupted. "Three for the price of one my lucky day."

Reaper growled stepping up to Maven.

"You won't be thinking that for long." Dev threatened. "Dean give me the power you have left.

Dean stared at Dev reluctantly.

"Dean I of all people know how alluring the call of power can be and once you feel it it's kind of hard not to want it and more but trust me the love you have waiting for you is much better."

Dean nodded slowly and Maven tried to blast them but somehow Dev had put up a shield. "I can't keep this up much longer."

"Dev how are you going to get back?" Dean asked.

"I'm a Winchester ain't I?" Dev grinned.

Dean smiled and reached for Dev the power passing to him.

Dev pulled Dean into a hug. "Save me a seat for Thanksgiving." He whispered in Dean's ear and then shoved him hard into the closing vortex.

Dean cried out protesting and then his head filled with pain and he was falling hard and fast. His body impacted hard with something and he fell into black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dev stared at the hole that Dean had vanished into and his heart hurt what a way to find out how love felt. He blinked hard; this sure as hell wasn't the time or place for tears.

He felt Reaper nuzzle against him.

Dean and his entire family had taught him a valuable lesson of loyalty, love, and family and he was so glad that he had been part of that even for such a short time.

Reaper somehow had read that in him all along.

Dev turned to face Maven who was smiling like he knew the secrets of the world. "Do you really think a bug like you can take me down?"

"Apparently you haven't been paying attention in Winchester 101 we always have something up our sleeves. Dev said darkly.

Maven laughed hitting Dev with a powerful blast.

Dev closed his eyes taking the hit with gritted teeth and fisted hands. "I guess I should tell you that I made a few pit stops on my trip." Dev said cracking his neck.

"Oh I'm so terrified." Maven yelled.

"You should be." Dev's voice grew darker and he opened his eyes staring at Maven

Maven stepped back mouth agape unable to process what he was seeing.

Dev's eyes swirled with a marbled mixture of black, white, yellow and red.

"You can't be." Maven stammered.

"The end of you? Oh but I am." Dev lifted his hand and speaking in Latin he squeezed his hand into a fist and Maven began to scream.

Dev replayed his short time with the people he now considered his family and he smiled. Once this power in him meant everything to him, now he would give it all up to be with his family again.

"Thank you Reaps." He said hoping Reaper understood everything he meant.

Reaper whimpered at his side.

Dev squeezed harder knowing what he had to do to end it all and for his family to be safe. Hell he really was a Winchester.

He closed his eyes sending out everything that he could and Maven's screams died as he exploded into a million pieces taking out the whole cavern where they had been standing in a white blast of heat.

Demons slowly came to see what had happened and they knew Maven was gone for good and apparently so was the man that had killed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby had found Dean's unconscious and bloodied body on the pier nearly three days after Dev had left.

They had exchanged glances of relief that Dev had not let them down.

Dean had to recover on his own and was out cold and feverish for another three days since everyone had given up their power.

Dean was barely coming around when Dran hugged him hard telling him that Maven was dead.

"How can you be sure?" Dean whispered.

Dran had shown his dad that he was back at full power as tears streamed down his face.

Everyone had their powers back well the witches and warlocks did and that meant that Maven and Dev had to have been destroyed.

Dean had never imagined that he would feel such loss for Dev but he did and so did everyone else. Dev had sacrificed himself for his family.

Dran healed his dad of whatever ailments were left but even he couldn't fill the hole that Dean felt.

They mourned their loss and life moved on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two months that everything had happened and Dean and Deana had decided to keep all powers locked away.

They had gotten no arguments and although the kids had pretty much returned to normal life Dean would catch them in deep thought on occasion.

He and Deana made sure their kids knew they were well loved and made life as normal as possible for them as did Sam and Sadie for their children.

Sam missed Dev to but his brother was really taking it to heart.

Dean had gotten into a routine of walking to the end of the pier every day at sunset. He preferred to be alone but sometimes someone would join him.

He would stand at the end of the pier staring at his reflection in the water and then up at the sky just lost in thought and memories.

He wondered if Dev and Reaper had suffered and he prayed that their souls had not been left in hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up from a deep sleep and wasn't sure what had awakened him but the sudden urge to get up was over whelming.

He got up quietly and headed down the stairs and listened for sounds.

He drank some water and looked out the window to see the lake shimmering in the bright full moon light.

A tiny glint caught his eye.

He hurriedly walked out onto the pier looking around him staring at his surrounding for anything that looked out of place.

The lake was calm and still not even a breeze blew this night.

He reached the end of the pier and stared at his reflection for the longest time until finally he sighed and started back to the house.

The lake water rippled and Dean stopped turning back since not a movement of wind had passed him.

What had caused the ripples?

He looked at his reflection again and startled a bit when his image showed white eyes.

He was trying to put that behind him not wanting anyone to know that he had also gotten that part of him back.

His heart raced when his reflection winked at him and the water rippled again.

Dean smiled huge. "You son of bitch you made it." He called to the night.

Dev's laughter carried across the lake as did Reaper's bark and Dean could swear he heard Deana's laughter too.

The glint on the edge of the pier got his attention and he leaned down to find the amulet that Dev had taken with him.

Dean smiled again, he wasn't sure why Dev wasn't showing himself but he was sure that he had good reason for doing it and he was relieved beyond belief that Dev had pulled himself from the depths of hell.

Dean felt better than he had in weeks as he stood to look at the lake once more.

"Thanksgiving pretty boy or I will hunt you down." Dean called out.

He heard laughter again and with a renewed sense of hope he headed back to the house to his family and the rest of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here ends the Dean and Deana series. Thank you all that read the stories and enjoyed them.

Thanks to all of you who liked Dev and who wouldn't like the idea of two Dean's.


End file.
